The research objectives are (1) continuing participation with Cancer and Leukemia Group B in cooperative programs to determine optimal treatment regimens for patients with hematologic malignancies, solid tumors, and adjuvant chemotherapy with surgical and radiologic treatment, (2) phase I clinical pharmacology/explanation and investigation of new compounds and recognition of the natural history of treated disease, and continuing evaluation of new diagnostic parameters in clinical chemistry, and (4) the precise and uniform accumulation of data by high quality performance in record keeping and adherence to protocol procedure.